


"Fabled Badges" The Rumpelstilkskin and Loki Buddy Cop Fic

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lion King (1994), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a trickster teams up with an unhinged veteran, can New York City survive the fallout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fabled Badges" The Rumpelstilkskin and Loki Buddy Cop Fic

Twilight stole the sunset as the workers tallied their shipments. Arguments as well as laughter could be heard, muffled by the sound of the waves and a few fog horns in the distance. No one noticed a hooded figure, leather jacket blowing in the breeze, casually walking towards the south east end of docks, swinging a walking stick and humming to himself.

“Lovely night for it,” came a grisly voice from an alley way.

The hooded figure stopped. “Seen better really, you have no idea how much the stars glisten upstate. What’s a fella like you doing in a place like this anyway?”

“Enjoying the breeze,” came the same grisly voice, this time blocking the strangers’ way with a hint of sarcasm. He stepped from the shadows, wearing a long grey overcoat, a hat, hands shoved in his pockets. Fresh bruises, just barely turning green, lined the right half of his face and the hooded figure could see his lip was split. 

“You should be in bed, Dobson.” The hooded figure lit a cigarette and removed his hood in order to better lean into the breeze. His black hair glistened in the fog.

“Hey, fuck you man, I’m out here risking my neck and all you have to say is ‘Go home’? Come on, Loki, you know me better than that!”

“Know you? Know nothing!” Loki blew out smoke and stepped closer to Dobson’s face. “I’d already taken care of it, Dobson – you were in the clear! Full police protection, the Ritz at your beck and call, all you needed to do was lie low… instead, what happens? You sell out and get a face full of calligraphy for your trouble?” Loki flicked his cigarette into the harbor and began walking again, checking his watch. “Go home. I don’t need your help anymore, OK?”

“Oh really? You think I’d be out here, risking my neck, if I didn't have some exclusive information –” 

Strangely familiar rumblings began to happen underfoot, as Loki hit the ground and covered his head. “What are you doing now, you crazy –“ when, suddenly, an explosion from the north side of the dock spewed forth a gigantic fireball, as shipping container after shipping container aboard a large ship was destroyed. Dobson watched, surprised, and hit the wall as the shock waves knocked into him. Another explosion, bigger and louder than the first one, ripped through the ship and finally, the vessel began to sink.

“You were saying?” Loki said, popping up and leaning jovially against the wall.

Dobson swallowed hard twice, and blinked at Loki. “I uh… I have some information for you.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled, lighting another cigarette. “I’m all ears.”

**


End file.
